


Unexpected Light

by Yesukai



Series: When Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Slavery, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-12-24 06:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21094631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesukai/pseuds/Yesukai
Summary: Not everyone is born lucky. Not everyone is born with a fate. Yet sometimes, if one looks hard enough, it may just be possible to find a light in the most unexpected of places.





	1. Wait and See

**Author's Note:**

> The story of Yesukai is a dark one, and one that's been going on for over five years now in the roleplaying world. We take a step back to explore, learn just a little more about the man of few words and just how he survived all those years.
> 
> Please be advised that this story is not for the faint of heart. Any chapters with graphic violence/abuse or rape/non-con elements will display a warning at the top. While it is not required to read through chapters of rape/non-con elements, chapters with graphic violence/abuse are regrettably unavoidable as it is those very situations that will give as complete an understanding of the damage inflicted to Yesukai as a character.

All he felt was  _ numb _ .

His left hand couldn’t move.

He couldn’t feel his tail, his side, his lungs.

_ Everything was numb. _

Unfocused eyes couldn’t make out the shape of the one before him, let alone who it was, but he saw a glow. He only knew one person with a glow, only one that was stubborn and insistent on staying around him. He felt it as his hand was moved, lifted his head a fraction as that glow spread over his body.

“... you… st… st’p,” he murmured, struggled as his voice was hoarse, quiet, barely above a whisper.

“Yesu—” The voice sounded underwater, hardly able to deter him as he tried to draw back, to move away even with blurry, icy-blue eyes gazing down on him, drowning among the black fog that had taken over most of his vision.

Movement hurt. A rattled, pained gasped escaped from his lips before he grit his teeth. Gentle yet firm hands were pushing down on his body, keeping him still, refusing to back down.

“Yesukai— _ ! _ ” Was that his name still? Everything was fading, fading,  _ fading _ . “... need to fix…  hand ...  otherwise  …  will be even … !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story of Yesukai is a dark one, and one that's been going on for over four years now in the roleplaying world. We take a step back to explore, learn just a little more about the man of few words and just how he survived all those years.
> 
> Please be advised that this story is not for the faint of heart. Any chapters with graphic violence/abuse or rape/non-con elements will display a warning at the top. While it is not required to read through chapters of rape/non-con elements, chapters with graphic violence/abuse are regrettably unavoidable as it is those very situations that will give as complete an understanding of the damage inflicted to Yesukai as a character.


	2. Attempt to Smother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advisory: Graphic Depictions of Violence, Infant Distress, and Minor Character Death.

“After them! Do _ not _ let them get away!”

Leaves crunched beneath the feet of two xaela as they raced down the mountain, dodging trees and rocks both. Man and woman kept a hold of one another’s hand, darkened scales and horns stark against the snow all around them. The man cursed as he led the way, free hand pushing aside branches and bushes, pushing against trees and rocks to keep his balance and _ keep moving _.

“Sanchir,” the woman called out, holding close a bundle of burlap to her chest, trying to catch the other xaela’s attention. Icy blue eyes gazed unfocused at the tanned blond before her, snow white hair sticking to the side of her face and her horns as the icy wind whipped around them. “_ Sanchir! _”

“Keep going,” the man huffed, jaw tight, teeth grit. “We’ll make it, Ghoa, we _ have _ to!”

Hooves thundered against the ground getting closer and closer. Sanchir didn’t dare look back, didn’t dare let go of his sweet Ghoa’s hand as they ran and trudged through the snow in a futile attempt to keep distance between their pursuers.

“_ Sanchir _ , it is over!” the snow-haired woman exclaimed with a trembling voice. The shawl on her shoulders was nigh unstoppable in the wind, her eyes wet and glistening with unfallen tears. She dug her tightened her hold on the xaela male’s hand, dug her heels into the ground to stop him. “We have _ tried _ to run, and it has _ failed! _”

The wind roared all around them. There was barely a hum of warning before the snow around them burst upwards, the ground giving a violent jolt and knocking the both of them down to their knees. Sanchir wrapped his arms protectively around Ghoa. His ruby gaze fell down to the bundle she held as it squirmed and the smallest of tiny, scaled hands crept out as the newborn swaddled within wailed and cried in his mate’s arms.

Horses surrounded them, circled them, each with a Xaela rider on its back save for one. Sanchir grit his teeth tight at the sight of the most ornate, most pristine of the group, decorated much like one would expect of a warhorse. Its rider was the only Raen amongst them, with scales and skin as pale as porcelain, striking, glowing azure gaze looking down like one might at an insect. Sapphire blue hair was tied back and clipped out of his way, the Raen’s navy blue yukata and hakama wrapped tight. He raised a hand, aether glowing bright from it as he swept his hand out in front of him. Icicles formed and surrounded the Xaela couple, poised and ready to strike, hovering in the air.

_It was over, all over_. Sanchir’s heart hammered with fear and anger in his chest, tail coiled tight around Ghoa, trying to tuck in their child together to further hide the wailing babe as best he could.

“What did we _ do!? _ ” Sanchir lashed out, tightening his hold on his mate. Ruby eyes burned bright as he held his gaze on the Raen. “What _ sin _ have we committed that you’d go _ this far?! _ That you’d rather risk the life of a _ baby _ to prove a point rather than accept defeat!”

The Raen’s azure gaze narrowed with contempt. A flick of the wrist was all it took for those icicles to shudder with movement, brought to life. Sanchir tucked Ghoa’s body under his own, putting himself over her small form as each blade tore into his own body with the sickening squelch of pierced flesh.

“_ Sanchir! _ ” Ghoa cried, tears spilling with each sound as each blade pierced into the male’s back. The warmth of his blood as it drenched her made her scream, squirming and struggling to get out from under him. “ _ SANCHIR! _” She was trapped until the last blade struck her mate through his chest. His body fell limp against her own and she screamed.

The Raen scoffed from his position, his azure gaze turning to one of the other Xaela nearby. He inclined his head towards the couple. “Take the child and bring it to me.”

“_ Don’t touch him!” _ Ghoa screeched, holding her swaddled babe close to her chest. “ _ I’ll not let you have him, too!” _ She curled tight as they started moving her mate’s body, tightened her hold as much as she could as they attempted to wrestle her arms free and take the child. “ _ Why obey a monster!? _” She bit and she kicked wildly, flailed and punched blindly, pushing when she felt bodies close to her own. Yet her child was ripped from her arms, screaming at the top of its lungs. She cursed her lack of sight, blindly making to grab and hold on, but she was pinned to the ground. Hysteria had tears pouring from her eyes, had her yelling in rage as she used all her might to gain some sort of leverage.

“You already know the answer,” the Raen finally spoke. Azure gaze followed the wailing babe as it was brought to him, scoffing even as he held his arms out for it. “They answer to me and me alone as I’ve established my rank and my power. To defy _ me _ is death.”

“_ You are a monster in a doll’s skin! _ ” Ghoa snarled. The males struggled to hold her as she squirmed until one pressed her wrists to her back, another gripping her ankles. “ _ You won’t get away with this! _”

“My dear.” The Raen raised a hand above his head. An icicle much larger, much sharper, resembling a spear more than anything, formed in it, glowing bright with aether. “Your kind are _ weak _ while I am strong. That has long been established here.”

“_ Weak _ is the man who must _ rule with fear! _ ” The woman yelled and spat. She knew it was futile, _ she knew _ , but she wouldn’t give the Raen the satisfaction of seeing her go down willingly. “ _ You could have listened! You could have allowed us a chance! _ ”  
  
The air crackled with magical energy, aether drawing to the spear of ice. The Raen swung his arm down by his side, and the magical weapon shot forward. It plunged into Ghoa’s back, ripping a guttural wail from the Xaela woman and startling those that had been holding her. The Raen watched on as she gasped and coughed, struggling even further still. Her blood mixed with that of her deceased mate’s, drenching the snow with their life force.

The Raen knew she wouldn’t last long in her state. He nudged his horse forward, closer, looking down at the woman while he held her crying child. “Your kind do not _ need _ to breed further,” he stated, contemptuous as his azure gaze looked down upon her. “You were trained and taught the rules just as everyone else was. It was your own ignorance and defiance that brought you your fate.”

His only response was that of the wailing baby. He knew Ghoa had left long before his speech’s end, simply turning his gaze next on the small one he held in his arms. He hummed softly as he traced a gloved hand over the burlap cloth it was wrapped in. He did not even know its gender, let alone its name. The cold fury hidden behind his bored expression suggested he didn’t much care, and those Xaela he had ordered were now watching him warily.

“M… Master Naeuri?” one spoke up, an oddly cautious tone for such a gruff-looking man. The name and title combination lifted the Raen’s gaze to him, and the Xaela flinched under the other’s gaze. He bowed his head quickly. “F… Forgive my… questioning, but… do you plan to punish the child as well?”

The Raen — Master Naeuri — tipped his head aside, returning his gaze to the wailing babe. He held a gloved finger in front of the little one’s face. He peeled back that burlap cloth, just enough to allow him to reveal the small little thing. Tanned skin like his father, perhaps a shade paler. He couldn’t see the eyes while the babe was wailing as it was, though the scales were as black as its parents. Examining further still revealed the thing as a boy, but such a small, weak one it appeared to be. Underweight, malnourished, and starting to cough and wheeze with how long it had been screaming. It was hideous, red-faced and snot nosed, drool leaking and bubbling from the babe’s lips. He only needed a finger and a thumb to wrap around the small one's throat, squeezing, making the babe gasp and choke.

Master Naeuri held the babe out at arms length towards the Xaela, caring not for how he held it. He snorted as the Xaela nearly tripped over themselves to catch it as it nearly tumbled out of his arms.

“You wish to keep it?” the Raen drawled, callous and apathetic. He barked out a laugh, dusting his hands off as if he had been touching something dirty. “Then by all means. You lot may do as you wish.” He hardly cared for the gazes of his Xaela followers, unbothered by the mixture of confusion, disgust, and fury. While he knew many would not fight him, he was unwilling to test their loyalty over the murder of an infant. “Name it. _ Raise _ it if you must. Keep it out of my sight until that _thing_ is deemed fit to serve this house in some capacity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and leave a comment expressing your hatred of Master Naeuri. It's okay. I understand completely.
> 
> Next chapter will be much lighter. You have my word.


	3. Not Snuffed Yet

The crisp, cold air was hardly as cruel to them as their Master of the house tended to be. It provided to them an opportunity to hide their hurts and their scars, but it was not without its danger. It was easier for the guards to tire, harder for them to remain as still as the Master of the house expected them to be. There was little to do in the gardens save to ensure what few plants and flowers survived.

The snow crunched beneath Baatu’s feet as he made his way across the yard, his silver hair tied back to stay out of his way. His ever-stoic, icy-blue gaze swept the grounds as he looked around at his fellow Xaela, taking into account each one as they worked and dug plants out of snow, covering them in burlap cloth to keep them warm. These were the daintier, more fragile of their group: the men who were missing limbs or who had been born with poor constitution, and the women who were naturally much smaller and thus deemed ‘unfit’ to serve as guards.

Their Master had set notions when it came to Xaela, male or female. He didn’t believe in their tribal way of life, scorned it even. It was forbidden to make any mention of it or engage in any sort of tradition. To talk of their life beyond the Naeuri Household was to invite punishment or isolation. They were not Qestir, Dotharl, Buduga, or Oronir. They were merely Xaela. Men appeared more sturdy, more frightening and served as guards both inside the main household and along the perimeter. Women appeared daintier, more fragile and easier to break and served as housemaids or gardeners. 

None of them, of course, were ever on the level of the Raen.

His was a cruel role amongst his brethren. Overseer of the group, enforcer of the Master Naeuri’s rules and punishments. Baatu had been chosen for his coldness and his calculating way of thinking. There were no others he had entered the Household with, no friends to be made when he was a man of few words. What words he spoke were swift, blunt, and to the point. His orders were simple, and his presence commanded the rest.

The Naeuri House was not as large as it appeared, with only a single building to serve as home to the Master of the house and surrounded by walls over eight fulms tall. There were no lords or ladies, no wife to the Master nor children he had sired. The building stood at a humble two stories, stretching wider rather than taller. The _ engawa _ — outer corridors, as he had long since learned — wrapped around the exterior of the home, which was shielded by the _ shoji _ — sliding panels made with translucent paper. Baatu clicked his tongue as he noted the absence of the outer storm shutters: he would have to make sure the others took care of them.

Along the far left side of the property — beyond the courtyard and almost hidden by the plants and trees, was a path that led to the back of the house. It was here Baatu went, ducking under a stray branch and mindful of the leaves. While the engawa remained as impeccably clean as the rest, there was no light due to the proximity of the property wall. He rumbled softly as dried leaves were crushed underfoot, nodding to the few Xaela he passed that were on their way to the front of the house.

Hidden in the back was a separate building, a practical shack in comparison to the main building. Yet it was just large enough to house the Xaela of the property, as wide as the main building itself yet barely a quarter of the size. The plants and grass here were overgrown, some barely clinging to life by the grace of the few that found the time to care for it amidst the rest of their duties. Baatu did not particularly care either way.

As soon as he stepped into the building, stopping to pause on the stone floor entrance lowered below the main floors. His ice blue gaze was drawn to the sound of muffled words and a child’s cry. A sigh passed his lips as he stepped onto the old wooden floors, barely clean and cracked from age and lack of maintenance. He did his best to shake the snow off of his boots before continuing further in, following the sounds to the women’s side of the building. The room he was searching for was open, two women struggling to hold down and change the small child between the pair of them. The two were like elk in headlights as they caught sight of the male. Their tired faces melted into relief at the sight of the male.

“Baatu!” one woman exclaimed, red hair a stark contrast against her pale skin. Her surprise and relief cost her, her grip on the child too loose and allowing him to break free from her hold. She yelped with surprise, making a grab for the child, but he was too quick for her. The undressed, small one was sobbing as he grabbed onto Baatu’s pants leg. There was no comfort from him to be had as he merely stared down at the child.

“... How is one so small giving two of you issue?” the silver-haired male questioned, lifting his gaze to the women as they wilted. “It has been over one full cycle of the seasons.”

“He is _ growing _, Baatu!” The redhead let out a frustrated sigh, practically throwing down the clothes she held in her arms. “And he is a baby at best! He has been cooped up in here with us since the day he was brought, and there is no stimulation for him to learn and grow!”

“There is nothing we can do about that.” Baatu lowered his gaze to the child, finally planting his hand down on the boy’s snow white hair. “Our orders were clear. Raise him out of sight until he is ready to serve.” He gave an awkward ruffle as sobs subsided into muffled hiccups, gaze hooding.

“Surely there is a better way? He does not sleep at night, he is picky with his food. He is constantly trying to leave this building. I have only ever seen Yesukai behave with _ you _.”

“Because I am not soft nor sympathetic to a child born out of disobedience, nor do I expect him to survive here with how he acts.”

Baatu knelt on the ground before the child, pushing him away from his leg. It earned him a pair of confused, ruby orbs staring up at him, swollen and watering with the threat of new tears. The male held his hand out for the clothes the women had been struggling with, and once he had it, he scooped the little one up. He was met with resistance and squirming, a whine of disobedience, but he only tightened his grip on the toddler as he slipped stubborn arms through one sleeve, then the other.

“_ Make _ him listen,” he continued, keeping his grip firm despite the small one’s protests. “You are over twice his size.” Once both arms were slid into place, he forced the child’s head down and into the shirt, swiftly pulling it over Yesukai’s head. “If he does not get used to being told what to do, you may as well slit his throat yourself.” Baatu didn’t respond nor react as the toddler cried in protest once more, tiny tail smacking harmlessly against his stomach. “It is discipline he needs. He has had his fill of kindness.” Yesukai now had a shirt on, his tiny wrists easily held in one of his own hands. The silver-haired Xaela looked to the two women before him, holding his hand out next for the boy’s diaper and his pants.

“Why do you not take him?” asked one woman as she handed the articles over, wary as she was with how the toddler was wailing by now. Despite kicking legs and incessant squirming, Baatu found himself capable of slipping that cloth diaper on the boy.

“I will not,” the man stated bluntly, lifting that gaze. It was drawn quickly back down to the toddler as crying eyes and dripping nose buried into his shirt. It provided him the opportunity and proximity he needed to pull up the toddler’s pants.

“Baatu, he _ adores _ you! He has since he was a babe! You would be the perfect one to raise him!”

He clicked his tongue in annoyance, trying to push the toddler away again towards the women. It only served to make the child cry harder, small hands reaching out for the Overseer. He fixed a scowl on the pair. “_ Why _ is he crying so much today?”

“Because he is distressed! He is bored! Likely he is tired and hungry, too, as he will not sleep nor has he eaten his meal today!”

Baatu stared down at the boy. The moment he stopped holding the child back, he was given an armful of sobbing toddler again. Yesukai buried into his chest, clinging to his clothes and trying to become much smaller. It was sad, in a way, to watch the toddler cling to him. Baatu had never found himself as one suitable around children, and even less so around toddlers.

The Overseer scrubbed a hand down his hand, rumbling in annoyance. He wrapped one arm under the toddler, scooping him in closer to his body before he stood. Yesukai had quieted down by now, shaking with hiccups every so often. Already the toddler was sucking on his thumb.

“I will take him _ for today _.” The last was accentuated, tone leaving little room for argument on the matter as the redhead opened her mouth to protest. “Watch us. Learn from how he is dealt with.”

“Yes, but please: put him to rest, or he will continue to pose a problem. Even an hour will do him good.”

Baatu stared down at the toddler, ice blue gaze meeting ruby red. He huffed in annoyance as he merely departed from down the hall with the small one, crossing towards the men’s side.

His room was towards the end of the hall in the back. None of them were particularly spacious, barely fit to house two fully grown male side by side, and his own was no exception. They were small rooms, roughly 12 by 12 fulms, with cheap futons and pillows to sleep in. His former roommate had been sold off in recent weeks, and he was simply lucky enough not to have been assigned a new one just yet.

Baatu knew Yesukai was watching with swollen eyes as he unfolded his futon. It was a somewhat trying task while he held the small one, forcing him to pause. He stared at the toddler who stared right back.

“I need to put you down for this,” he stated, as if the toddler was fully capable of understanding his words. He pried Yesukai off, nearly instantly met with protest. “Don’t.” The toddler, however, was whining, reaching to make a grab. Baatu clicked his tongue and him him aside, pulling away. “_Yesukai.”_

The toddler flinched under the Overseer’s harsh tone, a distressed whine escaping as the toddler tried to cling to his clothes. Baatu narrowed his gaze, his tail swaying some with his annoyance before he forced out a controlled breath. His usual tone was not one that worked on the small boy. He was not an adult who needed intimidation and command, but a child learning to navigate a new, unfortunate world he was born into.

He reached to pat Yesukai on the head, earning that timid, watery, ruby gaze once more.

“It will not take long. Now sit.” He softened his tone reluctantly, yet effectively. Baatu gently ruffled the small one’s snow white hair. The toddler stayed still for a minute longer, needing the command repeated before he seemed to understand what was asked of him. It left Baatu’s hands free now to finish setting up the futon, spreading its old sheets out properly. He stared at the single pillow, ultimately deciding it was going to be just fine. Baatu stuck to sitting on the edge of the futon so his boots did not get it dirty.

“Yesukai.” The name lifted the toddler’s gaze. Baatu pat the space beside him. “Come here.”

The small one processed it. There was plainly hesitance and disbelief, caution as he approached the space next to the Overseer. Baatu took that chance then to further lift him, setting him down with the pillow under his head and drawing the futon’s blankets over the boy. Baatu watched as Yesukai lay underneath, ice blue gaze narrowing as the toddler scoot closer in towards him. Attempting to push the little one away only served to cause further distress, and the silver-haired overseer reluctantly opted to stay in place. Yesukai curled into his leg, gripping at the fabric of his pants.

“You _ will _ be taught properly,” Baatu grumbled, though he sighed as the toddler only curled in closer. He had to be. Yesukai’s only chance for survival was to be taught and commanded. They could not afford to be too soft on him. It was luck enough that he had even been allowed to live here at all, let alone with the Master that they had.

Stubby tail and tiny horns hardly seemed to get in the way of the toddler snuggling in. The Overseer ran his fingers experimentally through shoulder-length, snow-white hair, brushing it away from reddened cheeks made so by so much crying. Dried tears were plain on the boy’s tan skin, scales covering his neck and creeping up to his jawline. That hand clinging to his pants had scales already on the back of it, and he didn’t doubt the other did as well.

Yesukai squirmed as he whined quietly, burying into the side of Baatu’s leg. The Overseer narrowed his gaze as tears formed at the corner of the little one’s eyes, raising a hand to caress it away ever so cautiously. He brushed gently against the boy’s cheek, over and up into his hair as he rest his hand cautiously on the toddler’s head. Almost instantly did the boy settle once more.

“... You will not survive,” Baatu sighed quietly, coiling his tail around the pair of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Distressed babies/toddlers are hard to write.
> 
> I’m also mad I didn’t keep to my self-imposed Weekly Sunday upload like I told myself I would.


	4. Growing Slowly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. This pandemic has me all busy and tied up at work!

The day was cold.

Everything was _ white _.

_ So was Baatu _.

Two pairs of ruby red eyes looked left and right as he peered out of the front door. There was the main house in front of him. There was just a vast sea of snow white between him and new grounds to explore. There were bushes and mounds of snow and decks to crawl under. He was bundled in a few too many, poorly tailored shirts and gloves far too big for his small hands. His tiny little tail was flicking every so often with his eagerness, and his big, determined grin was hidden beneath a scarf as he made to lunge out the front door.

He was no longer so small he couldn’t fend for himself, right?

Before he could even land face-first into that sweet, soft pile of snow, however, Yesukai found himself caught by one much, much larger than he. The child let out a yelp of surprise as an arm wrapped firmly around his waist, squirming and kicking his legs and arms in an effort to be free.

“Yesukai.”

The little one froze momentarily at that deep, sharp toned voice. Ruby orbs blinked up as he lifted his upside-down gaze to Baatu’s silver ones. The child’s expression shifted. His brows furrowed and his lower lip stick out in a pout. His tail had stopped moving and he let his arms and legs hang uselessly while Baatu had a hold on him.

_“Bi uidaj baina_,” the child whined at older Xaela. Baatu’s own brows furrowed into a frown.

“... You are too young to be of use, barely past your fifth winter. And do not use speak with that language.” Baatu gave a faint huff as he adjusted his hold on the little one, bringing Yesukai up to eye level while holding him up in an arm. “Who is teaching you?”

“Naran!”

Yesukai grinned nice and wide at the older Xaela. It was fun to watch Baatu thinking whenever he answered his questions. The older Xaela’s eyebrows always furrowed and frowned and wrinkles formed.

Held up in Baatu’s arms, it was easy and comfortable for him to lean in and get in the older one’s face. “Baaatuuuuu!” Yesukai grinned easily. Baatu’s expression _ never _ changed, and it was funny at times. He squished at the elder’s cheeks, giggling at the other’s deep rumble.

“... Yes, little one?”

“When can I help?”

“When you grow,” the Overseer stated with the tone of one who said the same thing often. Yesukai nuzzled the hand that lifted to pat him on the head.

“Why?”

“Because you are too small.”

“Why?”

“... because you are still growing.”

“Why?”

Yesukai could barely stifle the giggles that wanted to escape at Baatu’s blank expression. He pressed his hands to his mouth, only to yelp as he was suddenly shifted and held upside-down. He squirmed, laughed as he tried to pull himself back up against his guardian’s hold. “Baaaaatuuuuu!”

There were no further words from the older Xaela. Yesukai watched as they continued from snow and onto the _ engawa _. He stretched out his arms with a bright grin, trying to see if there would be a way for him to reach the floor at all. Yet his attention was quickly drawn by the opening of a sliding door, twisting as he caught sight of a room full of much larger, much older, Xaela seated around with a single banquet table covered in breads and fruits. Yesukai’s ruby gaze widened, lips spread into an excited grin, until he found his world turning downside-up and his feet were placed on the ground.

There were all sorts of Xaela about. Most of them, as far as Yesukai was concerned, were old, but there were some that were _ old _ old. Baatu looked like he was old-old, but it was hard to tell when he had silver hair. The Xaela working within the main house tended to look the youngest and prettiest, with skin pale like the Raen’s scales. It was easy to tell. All those that were guards often had scars, darker skin, and darker hair.

“Remember your manners,” Baatu spoke as he set a hand on his head. Yesukai’s gaze flit up to the Overseer. “One bread, one fruit, one glass for water. No more.”

The young Xaela nodded in understanding, taking a deep breath to steady his growing nerves. Baatu led the way through the crowd with the small one on his heel. His ruby gaze always wandered the room, always noted who ignored him and who stared. He had long since gotten used to the looks of scorn and disapproval, of the whispers and mentions of being ‘that boy’ and ‘cursed’. He stuck closer to his guardian when he was around the others, knowing that not all who saw him actually tolerated his presence.

Baatu always took his own portion while Yesukai reached for his own, standing on the very tips of his toes to reach. The bread was easy because it was almost always pushed to the edge by the time he got there. The fruit was more difficult, given it was always in the near center of the table. Sometimes, like today, Baatu helped him when there was no other way for Yesukai to reach what he needed, and Baatu almost always was carrying his water glass for him.

“Find the Olkund,” the Overseer instructed the young Xaela. “We will be sitting with him today.”

“‘Kay!”

Mention of Olkund always perked Yesukai up. His ruby gaze scanned the room. Off in a corner by himself sat the largest Xaela of the grounds. His skin was a deep, umber brown, his hair and scales as black as night. His plain, old shirt clung tight to his form, his pants far too short as they ended just above his ankle. His eyes were closed, and if anything, he almost appeared as if he was lightly dozing.

Yesukai grinned as he snuck his way over as best he could, mindful of the other adult Xaela so as not to disturb them. That was the last thing he needed. Baatu and Olkund were two of the four adults that were genuinely nice to him. He didn’t mind being ignored by the rest. Being ignored by the majority meant that he didn’t usually end up having to hear whatever curses they uttered under their breath, and he could keep his full and undivided attention on the few that _ did _ pay him attention.

Like Olkund!

If the larger Xaela had been paying any amount of attention to the young one in that particular instance, however, he likely would have expected it when Yesukai launched himself at the giant’s back. The youngest Xaela made a show of letting out a battle cry of sorts as he leaped at the older’s shoulders, clinging and throwing in his full weight in an effort to knock the giant to the ground. It was enough of a surprise attack that Yesukai found success when he could sit himself where he wanted, grinning horn to horn as the older Xaela gave him a well and truly puzzled look with his glowing, golden gaze… and then promptly fell over on his side. It was chance enough for Yesukai to scramble and sit atop the giant’s stomach, chest puffed up with pride.

“I win!” he declared triumphantly, moving his hands in front of him in specific, purposeful gestures where Olkund could see them.

The look of confusion faded as the giant Xaela smiled bright beneath him, raising his hands as he, too, moved them in specific gestures. Yesukai had been taught that this was called sign language, and Olkund used it in order to communicate. The giant was easily the largest Xaela amongst the group, but as far as he was concerned, he was also the nicest. His inability to hear made him a poor guard, but he had a talent for cooking that appealed to their Masters.

Yet it didn’t seem to be communication this time as those large hands came up, one wrapping around his waist while the other _ mercilessly _ tickled his sides. The young Xaela was breaking into a fit of laughter with ease, squirming to get away. He hardly even noticed it when he was laid on the ground, batting away at much-larger hands and unable to contain himself.

When Olkund finally stopped, the young Xaela breathed, partly wheezing from such an ordeal. He smacked weak little fists against the gentle giant’s legs as his form of punishment since he couldn’t talk yet.

“Oi, y’ look like yer havin’ some fun!”

Yesukai glanced up as he heard the familiar voice, ruby gaze catching lavender eyes as they were approached by another Xaela. He instantly matched the adult’s smirk with a grin of his own, pushing himself up to sit properly as he faced the pale man before them. Gesi was one of the four adults that he liked. Yesukai always wondered why the man was so pale, practically as pale as the porcelain vases Yesukai saw within the manor’s open doors. His eyes were a pale lavender, bright, with a smile that seemed a permanent addition to his face at times. His hair was chopped messily, barely brushing past his horns. His clothes fit him well, the sleeves of his shirt short and easily revealing what scars he had marring his skin from years of training. He wasn’t anywhere near as tall as Olkund, but as far as Yesukai was concerned, Gesi was one of the tallest adults around, even compared to Baatu.

“I got him today, Gesi!” the child declared, cheeks puffing out in a pout. “Then he tickled me!”

“Oooh, ‘s tha’ righ’?” The pale Xaela chuckled as he sat on the ground in front of Olkund, setting his plate in his lap. As he spoke, his hands moved in fluid gestures, aiming them at the gentle giant after his greeting. “Tha’ mean yer all big an’ strong enough t’ start helpin’ out ‘round here?”

“Yeah, but Baatu said no.” More pouting, and then whining as Gesi reached over to pinch at young Yesukai’s cheeks.

“‘Cause yer so damn teeny, kiddo. Pack on s’more muscle, an’ maybe y’ll be able t’ help in a couple years.”

Yesukai whined, sulking with the news and the amusement both adults seemed to be taking in his suffering. How dare they! Though it was made somewhat better once Olkund picked him up, doing his best not to squirm until he was deposited in the gentle giant’s lap. Yesukai made a small noise as he received a pat on the head, tipping his head back to look up at Olkund.

The gentle giant’s hands moved in front of him, and his gaze followed as they moved in those fluid signs, easily made and clearly practiced: “_ Do not be in too much of a rush. You are still very young. _”

“But I wanna help already,” replied the child, grumbling some as he leaned back against Olkund’s torso. “It’s boring sitting in Baatu’s room all day with the maids.”

“_ They are still teaching you skills you will need once you are old enough to serve the house, _” Olkund replied patiently, rumbling softly. He pat Yesukai on the head again, gently carding through his snow-white hair.

“If you _ say _ so… “

“Technic’ly, Olkund didn’ say a thing!” Gesi joked with a chuckle, only smirking as Yesukai stuck his tongue out at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, this is probably going to be the last of the genuinely happy chapters of Kid Yesu.


End file.
